


You’re digging in your heals, I dig my hole to die

by creativwritingmind



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Quarantine, Worry, fear of future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind
Summary: Tylers mind is stronger then his vocal chords, and Jenna thinks not enough people realize that actually.
Relationships: Jenna Black/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	You’re digging in your heals, I dig my hole to die

Dew soaking her socks from the underneath, when she's stepping on the moss, guarding the border between the wood and their garden. Jenna doesn't mind so much. It's going to be a hot day, humid as well, and a little chill in the morning is pleasant after a long night, sleep intermittened by desperate little whines of Rosie, longing for closeness as her belly keeps her awake these days. They haven't found a rythm yet, but that's ok, Jenna knows it will take some time. Rosie will never grow as fast and learn as fast as she does now, in her crucial first month, when her mind is still a nearly unwritten book, just filled by some neatly poetical lines. Gladly she doesn't mind movement when she finally goes to rest, so Jenna made a habit of carrying her on her chest, securily wrapped in a sling, while she does her dutys or roams the garden. 

They never go as far as today though, normally, when she's checking on her plants. The wood is Tylers territory, and as much as Jenna likes the trees, somehow they are too sacred for her to roam there alone. He invites her, now and then, and she strolls along, their hands locked, enjoying the silence and peace he created there. Sometimes though, Tyler vanishs. He disapears without a warning, and as much as it scared her in the time of their beginning, Jenna has gotten used to that as well. When she didn't find him in bed as she checked, she first took her time to settle Rosie down. Humming a melody she doesn't even know, Jenna changed her, cuddled her to sleep, put her close to her heart where she could hear it beating. Carefully she then cracked open the door to the basement. She doesn't need to go down there to know if he's in his studio. The walls are soundproof, but a faint hint of a base always rings through, as well as the scent of the candles. Pregnancy highlighted her senses, so Jenna was sure he's not down there. 

Stopping by the kitchen she drank a glass of water, to be prepared. He never goes far into the wood, he's always close enough for her, an unspoken promise. Crossing the first line of trees Jenna enhales deeply. In here, between the shades of the leaves, the air is crisp, and the noises are beautiful. The birds sing to the sun at this time of the day, and silence is replaced by a thousand voices. Sending out her soul she searches for the one among them, that's not audible, but nonetheless intense enough for her to make out between them all. Tylers mind is stronger then his vocal chords, and Jenna thinks not enough people realize that actually. 

Rosie stirrs and gives a sigh the moment Jenna's able to locate him. It makes her smile to know that the connection between father and daughter is already that strong, and that soon she won't be the only one to venture out to find him and bring him back. Raising her eyes to the crowns now Jenna wanders on, her arms wrapped around her little one, keeping her warm and close. She's not sure if he recognizes them right away, when she stops at the trunk he choose to climb this time, and lowers herself on the ground. Maybe he choose this one because he knew she'd be coming after him, the land is dry here, and some sunbeams make it through the roof of leaves. They tickle Rosies nose and she sneezes in her sleep, finally announcing their presence to her father, high up above them, standing in the branches. He's taking his time to climb down to them, and Jenna is grateful he does. She knows he can't lay off this semi-dangerous habits completely, but he tries to be as safe as he can. 

Taking the last few feet with a jump he lands beside her, crouched, being the vulture he talked of in the album. Jenna still waits until he sits down, his posture changing from awareness to defeat, shoulders slumping. Letting her hand creep over the ground she searches for his and finds it, interlocking them, strengthening the connection. "Hello." she whispers, knowing how to choose her words in moments like this. They sit then, for a while, Rosie snorring softly, sleeping off her nightly fights. Tylers voice is always raw these days, he works too much and he knows it, still Jenna doesn't make him stopp. "played pretend again." he states into the air, words lingering and floating with the little breeze coming up. Jenna takes some breaths before she answers. It's important to take their time. "Is that a bad thing?" she asks, squeezing his finger. Shoulders shrug beside her before returning into their powerless state. "Don't know. Like...maybe I should start to accept that it's over." It's more the emotions she feels then as the words that make Jenna cry. Silent tears streaming down her face, the pearls hit her daughters head, wash her clean in a way. The world is turned upside down right now and Jenna isn't sure if it's the future she had planned for her child. Still she refuses to give in, never has. Hope is too important to let her go so easily. Leaning her head against Tylers shoulder, closing her eyes she tries to soak in the peace around them. They're safe in there, for now. "We're going to be ok." she whispers, knowing he can see through that lie.


End file.
